housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy Advice
This article contains all the guides, tips and tricks and advice that a player can read while loading the game and various modes. 'Barrier Basics' Some of you probably noticed that several characters had these glowing screen in front of them. The common ones would be the yellow and cyan barrier that you out to encounter often. As you may already or may not know, those things either nullify or just reducing damage received to a certain degree. In case if it was nullified, all you had to do it counter it with a different type of damage. For example if you did zero damage to an opponent with a cyan barrier and unable to advance, you should probably try adding Princess with Physical attacks. Another type of barrier players can possibly encountered is the Round barrier, those who had or fought against a player that puts Diamond on their Arena team would notice this. This barrier fend off both Physical and Magical attacks to a certain degree where it will break once the limit has been reached. 'Ability Combinations' Certain jewel princesses or enemies possess special passives. These effects are automatically activated at the start of any battle. It is important to know that passives with the same effect do not stack, so make sure to plan ahead and optimize your team-based abilities. 'Checking An Expert's Teams' You can visit a player's profile on the Arena's global rank screen. Check a player's different party setups of each game mode by pressing the "party" tab of their profile. 'Characteristics of the Universal Class' Universals are all-wonders that have average stats across the board. As they contain very few weaknesses while having versatile skills, they can usually be placed on any position depending on the situation at hand. 'Characteristics of the Duelist Class' Duelists make use of their high Attack and Agility to greatly damage enemies. Their low HP and Defense however, sometimes require the support of other allies to back them up in times of need. 'Characteristics of the Mage Class' Mages make use of their high Magic and Agility to greatly damage enemies. Their low HP and Defense however, sometimes require the support of other allies to not be downed by enemies. 'Characteristics of the Tank Class' With high HP and defense stats, a tank serves as your team's shield and often possess diverse abilities to maximize the team's survivability. To maximize this class's potential, it is highly recommended to put tanks in the front row of the team. 'Mastering Skill Usage' Special actions with various effects such as attacks and allied supports are called skills. Successful usage of your team member's skills is key to a favorable outcome in a battle. 'From Pebbles to Mountains' Clearing missions allow you to obtain various useful items. Try it out and fulfill the daily mission challenges first! 'Regalia Burst!!!' Activate Regalia Burst, causing Tinctura and your jewel princesses to unleashed their power as one powerful blast! The Regalia Gauge must first be charged up before using the Burst. 'Status Condition: Immobile' The three types are Stun, Paralysis and Restrain. Any of these effects inhibit all actions including attacks and skills. 'Status Condition: Silence' While under this effect, skills are disabled from use. 'Status Condition: Blind' While under this effect, skills have a very high chance of missing, dealing no damage. In addition, normal attacks are disabled while this status condition is up. 'Jewel Princesses' Stories' Special stories are unlocked whenever you reach certain affection levels for any jewel princess. 'You Can View Anything in the Encyclopedia?!' Character encyclopedias allow you to read each character's profiles and abilities, play character stories and voices, and check combat animations. Equipment encyclopedias allow you to look up their stats and bonuses.